1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support frames, and particularly, to a support frame for electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as a tablet computer or a portable navigation system, can be positioned in a car using a supporting frame at any given time. However, the support frame installed in the car cannot be adjusted, so that a user cannot get a better viewing angle of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.